


An Added Survivor

by RonRos47



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Peeta's baby bomb wasn't really a lie after all
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Katniss & Peeta's Children/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	An Added Survivor

“The baby bomb was a stroke of genius but unfortunately the games are still on,” said Haymitch.

“Only it wasn’t,” said Katniss.

“Only it wasn’t what?” asked Haymitch.

Katniss looked over at Peeta and he looked at her solemnly but nodded to her. She turned her focus straight and looked at Haymitch.

“Only it wasn’t a stroke of genius. It was real, it is real, I am.”

Haymitch rolled his head. “You have got to be kidding me.”

“Believe me I wish I was.”

Effie hit Peeta. “How could you two be so stupid?”

“It just kind of happened,” said Peeta.

“It’s not supposed to,” said Effie.

“Not before the games are about to start,” said Haymitch. “Couldn’t you two have waited till after neither of you were killed?”

“It happened once, just once,” said Peeta.

“Okay when? You know what, I’d rather not know.”

“In the cave,” said Katniss.

“It couldn’t have, the cameras were on you the whole time,” said Effie.

“Not the whole time,” Haymitch admitted, “it cut out after the two were cuddling. There was a technical shortage and by the time it came back on it was focused on the Careers. The feed on Katniss and Peeta didn’t come on till a day later.”

“Oh right,” said Effie. “People were so upset.”

“We’re sorry,” said Katniss.

“Well sorry doesn’t cut it, sweetheart,” said Haymitch. “Okay, okay we can fix this.” Katniss sunk in her seat and Haymitch changed his tone. “You have to tell me what you’re going to do, Katniss.”

“Does it matter,” Katniss replied. “I can’t keep it. Whether it’s an abortion or in the games it’s gonna die no matter what. Either way I lose.”

“Katniss,” Peeta said with concern, “We can find another way.”

She turned to him, “there is no other way. From the moment I told you I was pregnant we both knew this would end badly. It’s over,” she said getting up from her seat and going to her room.

*****

Inside the room Katniss had the screen on to the forest. She couldn’t bare the sounds of the crowds down below.

As she lay curled up on her bed tears streamed down her face. She hadn’t even been pregnant that long and already she’d grown attached to it.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered to her belly, “I am so sorry.”

Maybe it was for the best. She was after all just seventeen. She couldn’t have a baby when she was just a kid herself.

From the beginning it had not been possible. What was worse was that the baby was paying the price for her stupid mistake. The irony of it all was that she had never wanted kids but now that there was one inside her she wanted nothing more. She wanted to do everything she could to protect it but there was nothing, no way out, and that was her fault.

“Katniss,” Peeta said coming into the room.

“Go away, Peeta,” she said to him.

He didn’t. Instead he walked over and lay beside here. She couldn’t help herself. She turned over so that she was nestled beside him, his arm protectively over her. She cried harder and apologized for it.

“It’s okay,” he said, “it hurts me too.”

“Stay with me.”

“Always.”

*****

The next day Katniss was inside her tube ready to go. Once inside the arena she blinked a few times so that her eyes could adjust to the sunlight. She looked around until she found Peeta. They nodded to each other and then the bell sounded. She jumped into the water and began swimming.  
A few days later after the jabberjays, poison, and mutts, Katniss, Peeta and their allies made it to the beach. There they heard screams as Johanna, Beety, and Wiress came into view. They were covered in what looked like blood. Johanna told them the story of what happened.

*****

An hour later Katniss sat on the beach while Peeta was with the others. She heard a noise behind her and quickly drew her bow.

“Easy,” said Johanna. 

Katniss put down her weapon and Johanna handed Katniss some water then sat beside her.

“So the baby storyline,” she said, “Clever move by lover boy. Like they’d let us get out of it though right?”

“It wasn’t a story,” Katniss said as she looked out across the water.

“Wait so you’re really knocked up?”

“Yeah.”

“Sucks for you.”

Katniss whipped away at a tear that couldn’t be helped.

“Doesn’t matter anyways. It’s not getting out of here alive. I always knew that.”

“And yet your still getting emotional about it.”

Katniss ignored her. She couldn’t help it if she was getting emotional. From what she knew about pregnancies, which was very little, was that strong emotions came along with it.

*****

Half an hour later Peeta and Katniss sat next to each other as it got darker. The others were a yard away strategizing.

“How’re you holding up,” he asked.

“Fine.”

“And the baby?”

“Can’t tell. I’ve probably already lost it. It’s better that way though for all of us.”

“You really believe that?”

“I have to.”

“Look Katniss, I don’t know what Haymitch said to you but he said things to me too. If I die-,”

“You’re not going to die okay I’m not going to that happen.”

“We both know they’re not going to make the same mistake like next time.” He took off his necklace and gave it to her. “I’ve got no one to live for,” he said as he opened it. “You do.”

Katniss looked at the pictures of her mom, Primorose, and Gale.

She closed it. “Don’t say that. Don’t ever say that. You’ve got me.”

They looked at each other and leaned in, their lips meeting. It was simple at first and then got deeper.

It was in that moment that Katniss knew she really loved him. 

Before their kiss could last any longer they heard Johanna say, “Come on love birds.”

They looked at each other and began making their way to the others.

*****

As the team began to set the trap around the lightning tree, they figured it was best to split up. Katniss didn’t feel comfortable leaving Peeta but what choice did she have? If they didn’t then the mission would fail and it’s not like there was any place they could run to.  
“So I’ll see you soon,” Peeta said to Katniss. Katniss nodded. “Hey, it’s going to be okay, this will work.”

“I know it will, it has to just the thought of being away from you…”

“I won’t be gone long. Besides, I’ve got someone to come back to, I’ve got you.”

Katniss smiled and the two of them kissed deeply.”

Once they pulled apart Peeta smiled, “Hey Katniss, shoot straight.”

Watching Peeta go, Katniss began to take up her position as far as the coil would allow while the others had made it in the clear. Taking a deep breath she angled her bow, closed her eyes for a split second to gain her composure and then fired.

*****

Katniss found herself being lifted. She was on some kind of claw that was taking her to a ship. When she arrived on board she felt herself being gently placed on a stretcher completely out of it.

By the time she did wake up she was in a med bay on the ship.

“Peeta,” she said with concern, “where’s Peeta?”

“Easy,” said Haymitch.

“Where is he?”

“We could only save one of you, Katniss, you were our first priority.”

Katniss got up. “You promised!” she said as she lunged toward him, “You promised!”

“I’m sorry but we had to get you out.”

“Why me?”

He changed the topic. “The baby is safe too in case you were wondering.”

Katniss backed off. 

“What?”

“The baby is safe.”

She leaned back against the bed.

“He’s alive?”

“Yeah.”

“How?”  
Katniss realized she had already given the baby a gender. Maybe it was because subconsciously that’s what she’d believed all along or maybe it was because the idea of giving Peeta a son made him that much closer to her when he was gone.

“Because I made sure of it,” said Plutarch as he came into the room. “Hello, Katniss,” he said with a smile.

Finnick and Beety also came into the room. Katniss’s head was spinning.

“What do you mean you made sure it came out that way,” she asked.

“I had to make sure the Capitol believed it was real.”

“It was real.”

“An illusion above an illusion. What you experienced had no direct harm. Everything was fake. Nothing posed any threat to you.”

“It wasn’t real,” Katniss said still confused.

“No.”

Finnick took a step forward, “It had to be this way, Katniss.”

“You knew about this too?”

“We all did.”

“And Peeta?”

Plutarch answered, “He didn’t. It was best to keep you both out of the loop.”

“Where is he?”

“The Capitol has him,” said Haymitch, “It’s too dangerous to get him now but the first chance we get we’ll get him. You should lie back down. All of this stress can’t be good for the baby.”

Instinctively Katniss brought her hand to her belly. He was still alive and as much as she wanted Peeta now she had a life that was just as important to protect. She nodded, gave in, and got back on the bed. She ignored the others and looked up, her hands crossing over her belly.  
Suddenly Katniss began to panic. They had promised to get Peeta out first, she was concerned over her baby even though Plutarch said he was fine, she was afraid for Peeta’s life. 

The next thing she knew a sharp pain rang through her neck.

*****

“Mom,” Katniss said when she woke up in another medical center. “Where am I?”

“District thirteen.”

“It survived?”

“It moved underground.”

“What about home?” Her mom remained silent. “Mom?”

“Later, Katniss. Right now I was waiting for you to wake up so I could check on you and the baby.”

Katniss looked down. “So you know.”

“All of Panem knows. The good thing is everyone thinks you died in the explosion so you’re safe.”

Katniss placed a hand over her belly. A pouch was there when it hadn’t been before.

“That wasn’t there.”

“Well from I can tell you’re nine weeks.”

“Nine weeks?”

Katniss did the math in her head. She found out when she was eight weeks and then a week in the games so it did add up.

“You ready?”

Katniss nodded. Her mom raised her shirt and placed a jelly like substance on her belly and then ran the device over it, moving it around until she found the womb. She then stopped.

“There,” she said, “See that?”

Katniss looked over at the screen. “Is that the-,”

“Yeah, that’s it.”

Katniss stared at the baby inside her. It was one thing to know about it but to actually see it brought a whole new set of emotions that she hadn’t been ready for.

“So it’s true,” Prim said as she came into the room.

Katniss quickly placed her shirt down. She looked at the two of them. “I’m sorry,” she said as tears began to stream. Prim came over and stood by her left side. “I didn’t mean for this to happen. I didn’t mean for any of it.”

“I know,” said her mom, “ but now that it has we all have to deal with it.”

“You’re angry aren’t you?”

“No.”

“Yes you are.”

“Fine. You’re only seventeen, Katniss and with everything going on, if you wanted a family you could have waited.”

“You think I wanted this? Getting pregnant was the last thing I wanted. I never even wanted kids.”

“Then why did you do this to yourself?”

Katniss didn’t have an answer. It had just been one night. That’s all it was supposed to be. She didn’t expect or even think something more could come out of it.

“I understand it wasn’t just you,” her mom said, “but you’re the one going through this.”

“I guess I just never thought about it.”

“Which is what makes it so baffling to me. You have always been the smart one, the responsible one so for you to let this happen-.”

“I didn’t let this happen. Yes I had sex with Peeta but nothing was supposed to happen after that.”

“Do you love him,” Prim asked. Katniss remained silent. “Do you love him?”

“Of course I do,” Katniss admitted. It surprised her a little that she did. While the way she’d kissed Peeta was real at the same time there were parts that had been for show but now that had all changed and she was finally able to come to grips as to how she really felt. 

Prim smiled, “I kind of always figured. It never looked like an act to me.”

“Primrose, that’s enough,” said their mom. “Katniss this baby is going to be your responsibility do you understand that?”

“Yes.”

“Do you? Like I said, you’re only seventeen, my baby is having a baby. You’re just a kid.”

“Yeah,” said Katniss, “a kid who has had to grow up a lot quicker than others because of everything I’ve been through. This baby shouldn’t even be alive but he is and even though I never wanted kids now that he’s coming I’m not going to let him be a casualty of my mistakes and my pain. I want to be a good mom. Next to Peeta that’s all I want right now.”

Her mom gave her a slight smile, “You’re already so protective of this baby aren’t you?”

“Yeah I guess I am.”

“Then we’ll deal with it as we go along. I’ll be here for you, Katniss, no matter what.”

“So will I,” said Prim.

Haymitch came into the room. “Sorry to interrupt, President Coin and Plutarch want to see you if you’re feeling up to it.”

Katniss looked at her mom and her sister, waiting for their permission. Her mom simply nodded.

*****

“Hello, Katniss,” said Alma Coin, “my name is Alma Coin, president of District 13.”

Katniss nodded to her. 

“Glad to see you’re feeling better. And the baby, all in good health I assume.” Katniss did her best to hide it. She took a quick glance at Gale who turned away. “You don’t have to hide your condition. You and your baby are perfectly safe here.”

“So what am I doing in here?”

Plutarch answered, “whether you like it or not you’re still the face of the revolution. With the districts thinking you died in the games people now more than ever are flocking around the Mockingjay.”

“I don’t think they’ll be flocking given that I’m pregnant,” said Katniss.

“All the more reason they are,” said Coin. “The districts are furious that they let a pregnant teenager continue in the games.”

“The Capitol doesn’t care,” Katniss said, “Snow would rather see me dead even at the cost of my baby.”

“Maybe so but others wouldn’t. That’s why you are still important to the cause. If you choose not to do this no one will fault you. We understand the importance and how much you already have to deal with.”

Katniss nodded. 

Gale excused himself and she followed.

“Gale,” she called out. “Gale.”

“What Katniss,” he said with a harsh tone.

“Would you just talk to me?”

“About what, hu?”

“Anything. You haven’t come to see me, you couldn’t look at me just now.”

“What am I supposed to say, Katniss, congratulations? It doesn’t work that way for me.”

“I know that.”

“Then what?”

“I’m sorry, Gale, for all of it.”

“You’re sorry, what’s there to be sorry for, you made your choice. You chose him. Guess I never really had a shot in the first place though did I? It was always him ever since your first games.”

“It’s a lot more complicated than that.”

“Doesn’t seem that way to me. Look I promised I’d look after your family and I’ll still do that and as long as he’s gone I’ll protect you too but once we get him back I’m done.”

“Gale.”

He didn’t say a word as he walked away.

*****

About a month had passed since Katniss had gotten saved from the Quarter Quell. Her stomach was starting to form as the baby started to grow more. The bump was noticeable but not in the sense that she looked pregnant, more that she had just gained some weight.

In that time, Katniss felt restless and helpless. She wanted to be doing something for the rebellion but hadn’t been allowed so others had to carry on the mission for her.

During that time Peeta had been rescued from the Capitol to Katniss’ relief. He was kept in isolation for a couple of days as everyone thought it was best if Katniss not see him given his state of mind.

*****

Haymitch had to stop Katniss from going into the medical room a few days later. 

“I need to see him,” she said.

“I know but it’s bad, Katniss. Now might not be the time.”

“How bad is he,” Katniss asked.

“Bad. What the Capitol did to him- they tortured him. You can see him from the observation room. It’s safer for you and the baby if you don’t go in right now. He’s dangerous.”

“Dangerous?”

“He wants to kill you Katniss,” said Boggs.

“That’s got to be some kind of joke. That’s just not possible. He would never-,”

“We don’t know what he’s capable of,” Boggs said to her. “What we do know is just the mention of your name set him off.”

Haymitch looked at her, “So we’re not going to take that risk.”

“I won’t either,” said Gale. “I promised I would take care of you and if that means from him then I’ll do it.”

“You can see him from the observation room,” said Haymitch, “but that’s it.”

Katniss could only nod. It was impossible to think that Peeta, her friend, lover, fiancé, and now father to her baby, was capable of anything that could be so harmful to her.

As Katniss watched Peeta, Haymitch and Gale behind her she saw him restrained, shaking and screaming out. He wasn’t himself that much was clear and that scared her. She couldn’t help as the tears ran down her face. 

“What did they do to you,” she said as she placed one hand on the window and one on her stomach as to remind herself of all that she gained and all that she was afraid to lose.  
*****  
Katniss couldn’t stand it. It had been a couple of days without seeing Peeta but now she had to. Her plan didn’t go unnoticed as Gale and Haymitch found her.

“You can’t do this,” Gale said placing a hand on her arm.

“You can’t stop me,” said Katniss. “Haymitch, please, I have to see him. I’ll be okay, I promise.”

Haymitch looked at her, “You can’t guarantee that, Katniss.”

“I have to.”

Gale and Haymitch just looked at each other and Gale turned back to her. “Fine but I’m going in there with you.”

“Fine.”

Katniss hesitated as she waited for the door to open. Haymitch stood outside as he watched from the window.

Inside the room Peeta looked at her with distain as if she were the most vile person on the planet.

“They told me you were dead.”

“I should be,” Katniss replied.

“Then how?”

“It’s a long story.”

Peeta shook his head. Everything inside him was messed up. He knew there were feelings there but he couldn’t decipher which ones. He tossed in his restraints and began to scream at Katniss.

“We should go,” said Gale.

“No,” Katniss replied.

Katniss took a step closer and Peeta continued to toss and scream even more.

“I don’t know what they did to you, Peeta but I know who you are. They didn’t take that from you.”

“You know nothing about me!” he shouted.

“I know that you’re a painter, you double knot your show laces, you’re favorite color is orange but not the bright orange. You’re a baker.”

Peeta slowly began to calm down.

Katniss took a deep breath knowing there were two more things she would have to tell him, the most important ones of all.

“And you’re the father of my baby.”

Peeta calmed even more as he looked at her. He shook his head trying to get his memories correct. 

“The…the…baby? You’re pregnant?”

“Yeah.”

“And it’s mine?”

“Yes.”

Slowly the memories began to form. His eyes lightened up for the first time. “It survived?”

Katniss smiled as tears began to stream. “Yeah. He’s okay, we’re okay.”

“It’s a boy?”

“I’m not really sure. It’s too early to tell but I keep thinking it’s a boy.”

“A son. I’m going to be a father.”

“The best. I know it.”

Again Katniss took several feet forward so that she was at the edge of his bed. Gale followed her closely.

Peeta shook his head. “I know the memories are there but they’re fragments. I can’t kill you, Katniss, I don’t want to.”

“You don’t have to. Hold on to those good memories, Peeta. I love you.”

Gale looked away at the moment they were starting to share.

Lightly Katniss took Peeta’s face in her hands, “Stay with me.”

Suddenly it was as if another spark went off and Peeta looked at her with a sense of deep love and longing.

“Always,” he replied.

Katniss smiled and leaned in for a soft kiss. She didn’t care if Gale was watching from behind her or if Haymitch was on the other side. All she cared for was this moment when she could feel his lips on hers. Now no matter what happened she was not letting him go, she would be there for him through everything.

*****

Another week passed. Katniss was in her living quarters, twiddling with her pearl as she often did, trying to get some sleep which eluded her.  
The door opened.

“Hey,” said Peeta. Katniss quickly sat up, “You’re mom told me I’d find you in here.”

“They let you out,” Katniss said with a hint of happiness.

“Yeah. I’m still not quite myself but they trust me enough. Do you?”

“Of course I do.”

“Okay then.”

Peeta was unsure of what to do. Katniss had been with him everyday since he’d gotten back and was doing what he could to restore his memories. Still he wanted to give her, her space. 

“I guess I’ll see you then,” he said.

Katniss on the other hand wasn’t ready for him to leave. “Peeta,” she said to him, “stay with me.”

“Always,” he said as he walked over and leaned up on the bed beside her, Katniss placing her head on his chest.

In that time of Peeta’s recovery Katniss and Peeta had created a game of their own, one that didn’t offer up life or death scenarios.

“You love me,” said Peeta, “real or not real?”

“Real.”

“And we’re really having a baby, real or not real?”

“Real.”

“I still can’t believe it.”

“Neither can I.”

“You know I’d be happy with a daughter right? I want her to look like you and have your smarts. Hopefully be good with an arrow.”

Katniss smiled, “I still think it’s a boy. If it is I want him to have your eyes, your compassion, your strength.”

“Well whatever we’re having, I wouldn’t change what happened between us for anything.”

“Neither would I.”

“You can go to sleep, Katniss. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

Katniss smiled, closed her eyes, and drifted off into a sound sleep.

*****

The next six months didn’t feel like it at all. The rebels had all rallied around the Mockingjay, still fearing, “knowing”, she was dead. It had to be that way as much as Katniss wanted to be out in the field. She wanted to inspire hope in her own way. There were times when she even wanted to reveal to all of Panem that she was alive but had they known that it would’ve put a fine bounty on her head regardless if she was pregnant or not and so all they had was a symbol and not an actual face to the rebellion.

*****

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Katniss froze at the sound of his voice as Snow came into view a few days later. “And I don’t just mean the roses.” He smiled at her. “So fragile, so innocent, and yet so easily corruptible. My, my, Miss Everdeen you look as radiant as ever. Our little television chats don’t do you justice.”

Katniss had been requested by Commander Paylor to visit President Snow who was in custody but in his garden but only if she'd wanted to see him.

Katniss put her hands over her stomach as if to shield her child from the one thing she feared most.

Snow laughed.

“Oh don’t worry Miss Everdeen I mean no harm.”

“And yet you’ve tried to kill me three times.”

“Well now, now, let’s not going putting words in my mouth. The third time was entirely by your own choosing. If you and your Rebels had not begun this little crusade we wouldn’t be here now would we?”

“No,” Katniss admitted, “We’d still be playing your games, by your rules, where kids would be sent off to the Hunger Games. I will not put my baby through that.”

“And yet it was your decision to keep it. Now, tell me, is it a boy or a girl, do you even know?”

Katniss wasn’t about to give Snow the satisfaction of knowing. He’d already taken so much from her that he wasn’t about to take this too.

“In any case, I must say I was pleasantly surprised that you were still alive. My how I would have enjoyed playing our little game though I suppose if my wife had been in your position I too would have done everything I could to protect my heir. I do I wish you well that is if Coin allows it.”

“What does Coin have to do with this?”

“We both know don’t we? It wasn’t I that had your sister killed. It was her. I must admit it was brilliant. Gathering all of those people in only to use our own ships and our own gifts against us. And then to have the medics come in to try and save everyone, absolutely masterful. I’m surprised I didn’t think of it myself. Of course how could I when we were both keeping an eye on each other that we failed to see who the real enemy was.”

Katniss tensed at the use of Haymitch’s words. Of course he knew. He knew nearly everything.

“You’re lying.”

“Am I? Deep down you know it’s true. You’ve been skeptical of her since the day you two met. Now don’t lie to me on that, I can see it in your eyes.”

*****

As Katniss stood in the room alone looking out the window at the green house where she had just come from her visit with Snow. She held her hands over her stomach again, shielding her baby. Though the war was over there was still one loose end to tie up and they wouldn’t be free, no one would, until it was done.

Without looking towards the door, it opened and she knew who stood there.

“You knew didn’t you, about Coin, about all of it?”

“Yes,” Gail admitted.

“And you did nothing to stop her,” she said as she stared at the window.

“I didn’t know how.”

“You didn’t know how or you couldn’t?”

“I don’t know maybe a little bit of both.”

“You could have stopped her,” Katniss said finally turning to look at him. “After everything we’ve been through, you stood there for days and lied to me.”

“I had to.”

“No, you didn’t. And now Prim is gone and…”

“I didn’t know she was going to be there.”

“It didn’t matter. You still helped kill hundreds of people.”

“It’s war, there are casualties.”

“You promised Gale. You promised. Instead you decided to come and play soldier.”

“I know I promised to take care of you and your family and I’m sorry I couldn’t.”

“Sorry isn’t good enough right now. We are done Gale.”

“We were the second you got pregnant with Peeta’s kid.”

“So we’re back to that again!”

Gale shook his head. “I don’t know I guess so. I never stood a chance with you anyways. Not since I saw you two together, not since I saw you kiss him in your first games. It was always going to be him.”

“At least he’s someone I can trust.”

“After everything he’s done to you, you still trust him? You forgive him and yet you can’t forgive me?”

“That is completely different and you know it. Peeta may have wanted to kill me when he was highjacked but the reason he didn’t, the reason he couldn’t was because he still remembered who I was and that if he killed me he would kill the baby too. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing either. The Capitol couldn’t take that away from him.”

“Do you love him?”

“That’s not a question you get to ask. Goodbye Gale.”

Gale nodded. Katniss had ended their conversation and he knew there was nothing more he could say. His back toward her, hand on the door, he ended with, “You’re wanted in the conference room.”

*****

“What’s going on,” asked Katniss when she entered the room.

“Glad you’re here, Katniss,” said Coin. “We were just about to get started.” She motioned to a chair so Katniss sat directly in front of her next to Peeta and Haymitch.

She looked around and saw the other victors in the room.

“First let me say,” said Coin, “I am deeply sorry about the loss of your sister.”

Katniss stared her down for a moment. After everything she had learned about Coin from Snow, from Gale, and from her own perceptions, she didn’t trust the woman, she never had really. 

All Katniss did was respond with was, “Thank you.”

“Now,” said Coin, “With the Capitol now under control other districts are sure to follow. There is finally a sense of peace and order. There will be a grieving period to be sure but once that is done we will pick ourselves up and move forward and to start with it’s time we begin phase two.”

“Phase two of what?” asked Peeta.

“We train a team of new game makers.”

“You can’t be suggesting what I think you’re suggesting,” said Haymitch.

Joanna laughed, “Of course she is. Are you out of your mind, you want the games to continue?”

“It’s only the right thing, the fair thing to do. We need to keep these people in line and to remind them of their mistake.”

“Oh mistake is an understatement,” said Joanna.

“Now in order for this to happen I have brought you all here to cast a vote. We’ll either do this or we won’t it’s as simple as that.”

“I’m in,” said Joanna immediately. “They’ve tried to kill me twice and they’ve tortured me. They don’t get a chance. They can all go to hell for all I care. So yeah I vote yes.”

One of the other victors in the room voted yes. 

“I vote no,” said Annie.

Peeta took a deep breath. “We shouldn’t be doing this. I vote no.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” said Joanna, “after everything they put you through, after all that they put us through?”

“He’s made his vote,” said Coin, “I respect that, thank you, Peeta. Now it comes down to Katniss and Haymitch. What do you say?”

Katniss looked down at her stomach, up at Peeta and then directly at Coin. “The reason we started this whole uprising was to put an end to the games. What good is any of this if we become just like them? Prim… she was…” Katniss couldn’t finish her thought without fear of tears so she let it be. “I vote no.”

Joanna crossed her arms and shook her head, “figures you’d side with your boyfriend.”

“Haymitch?”

“I’m with the kids,” he said easily. “Katniss is right. We wouldn’t even have a rebellion if it weren’t for her and her main goal was to end the games. It’s over.”

“Three to two,” said Coin, “that’s unfortunate. Very well,” she stood up and the other’s followed, “thank you for your time. One final thing, Katniss, you will take the final shot at Snow. You’ve wanted to kill him so he’s yours. We’re setting it up for tomorrow at noon.”

Katniss nodded and simply said, “Thank you.”

*****

“People of Panem,” Coin said as she stood at the very top of a high stage, “We stand together victorious in celebration for a new era. With one final shot the battle which we have long fought for will see the end of tyranny.”

The crowd cheered.

“Mockingjay,” Coin addressed Katniss. “May your heart ring true and may your arrow soar.”

Katniss took two arrows from her quiver. At eight months pregnant she was still an excellent shot. Though she was confident in her skills she figured two arrows would suffice to get the job done. It would give her and the crowd a form of satisfaction.

Snow looked at her knowingly. They both knew the truth and it was up to Katniss to decide for herself her best plan of action. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She didn’t need them open to find her shot.

Bringing her bow upward she aimed. The arrow hit straight into Coin’s heart. Snow laughed but before anyone had time to react, the crowd numb from what they had just witnessed, Katniss aimed her second arrow hitting Snow in the heart as well, silencing his menacing laugh.

The crowd, getting over their initial shock, began to cheer but it was many who had been for president Coin that rattled them. The guards quickly came over.

“Don’t touch her!” Peeta said to them. “Don’t touch her!” 

One of the guards grabbed her gently and pulled her back while the second guard took hold of Peeta.

*****

“Nice shootin’ ace,” Haymitch said as he came into a small office where Katniss and Peeta were being held.

Sitting in a chair Katniss asked, “So how much trouble am I in?”

“Oh plenty,” Haymitch replied, “but you never can keep yourself out of it can you?”

Peeta looked at Haymitch as he took a seat across from them. “So what happens now? I mean they’re not just going to forget any of this.”

“No they won’t.”

Plutarch entered the room, “Which is why they sent me in here to talk to you.” He smiled at Katniss. “You never disappoint, Katniss. Never disappoint.”

“You knew I was going to shoot Coin how?”

“It’s what you do, Katniss. You see through people in ways others can’t. Within the past few hours it’s clear that Paylor is set to become the new president. She’s currently giving you the option: you can either go home or you can stay here a while, have your baby and then decide what to do. Either way you’ll get a pardon same as the tributes did when they returned. You’re the symbol of the revolution, Katniss. That hasn’t changed and it never will. It’s because of you that all of this was possible. You’re a legend.”

“I never asked to be a legend. I never wanted any of this.”

“Sometimes we’re dealt with things that make no sense. You just, you gotta roll with it and you did one hell of a job. The people won’t ever forget that. What happens next is up to you though, no games.”

Katniss looked over at Peeta, “What do you think?”

He held her hand and rubbed circles on it. “I can’t make this decision for you, Katniss. If you want to stay, we’ll stay.”

Katniss thought it over for a moment, “I can’t have this baby here, Peeta. They might have all of the best technology in the world and I know what I’d be giving up but he deserves a life away from all of this. One day we’ll come back but for now let’s go home.”

Peeta smiled and brought her hand to his lips, “Then let’s go home.”

“Okay,” said Plutarch, “I’ll go let Paylor know of your decision.”

*****

Effie couldn’t stop her tears from strolling down. She did her best to hold them back so they would not smear up her makeup or eyelashes.

“Take care, my victors,” she said to them. “And you,” she said to Katniss and then placed her hand on Katniss’s belly. “Take care of that little one. It’s your job to look after him and after each other.”

Katniss hugged Effie with what space she could. “Thank you, Effie, for everything.”

“Katniss,” said her mom, “It’s time to go.”

With one final goodbye Peeta helped Katniss down the steps. Her mother followed and Haymitch said his goodbyes to Effie.

“Come around will ya,” he said to her. 

“Take care of them, Haymitch, take care of yourself.”

“I will.”

*****

A few weeks later as Katniss was nearing her final month she was walking up the path to the house while taking a short walk when suddenly a strange sensation fluttered through her. She placed her hand on her stomach as a sharp pain hit and water flowed down her legs followed by another sharp pain.

“Peeta,” she called out. “Peeta.”

He came running.

“What, what is it?”

“My water just broke.”

His eyes widened. “Wha…what?”

“The baby’s coming.”

He stood in shock before going into overdrive. He cautiously led Katniss inside, who still had her hand placed underneath her stomach. Inside Katniss called out for her mom who had arrived a week earlier just incase Katniss happened to go into labor. She was led to the bedroom. Peeta was ordered to go downstairs to fill up a basin of water.

“I heard the screaming,” Haymitch said as he came into the house without being invited in. “Everything okay?”

“Katniss is having the baby,” Peeta said.

“Wait, now?”

As if answering his question they heard a scream from upstairs. Without staying to chat with Haymitch, Peeta went upstairs while he just stood. He went over to the cabinet where the good stuff was but as he looked at the bottle he decided against it so he just waited.

Upstairs Katniss was lying on the bed with her knees propped up. She could feel the baby inside her making it’s way out. She continued to scream. After a couple of seconds she stopped.

“Katniss,” said Peeta, “Katniss, look at me.” She did so. He smiled. “Hey, you can do this.”

Katniss nodded.

“Okay Katniss,” said her mom, “I need you to give me a big push.”

Taking hold of Peeta’s hand she pushed with what strength she had, screaming in the meantime.

“Okay stop.”

Another minute and her mom resumed, “Okay another push.” Katniss did as she was told. “Good, good, I can see the head. I need another push.” Katniss did so until the head was fully out. “Nice job, Katniss.”

She leaned back and took a deep breath but it only lasted for a couple of seconds.

“Katniss, I need you to push with everything you’ve got, just one more big push and this baby will be out okay?”

Katniss nodded and pushed down hard, screaming the entire time. The pain hit even harder as the shoulders came out. She released a little bit and her mom did the rest. The cries of the baby were heard.

Peeta looked over and was smiling, “It’s a boy.”

Katniss smiled and leaned back in exhaustion.

“Congratulations,” said her mom. She cleaned him up before passing him off to Katniss.

Tears were streaming down her face as she smiled. “He’s perfect.”

Peeta placed a kiss on top of Katniss’s head and then gently held his tiny hand. “Hey little guy,” he said to his son.

“Do you know what you’re going to name him?” asked her mom.

“Actually,” said Peeta, “we haven’t even-,”

“I have,” said Katniss. “I was messing around with some names in my head and I thought, Rye. What do you think?”

Peeta smiled, “I like it.”

Several minutes after the clean up and once Katniss and Rye were presentable, Peeta said, “I should go get Haymitch.”

Katniss’s mom smiled, “I’ll go. You stay here with your family.”

Peeta smiled at the word. It didn’t matter if they were eighteen years old, both having had birthdays during the resistance, what they had now was a family and that was the most precious thing to come out of the whole ordeal. Rye might’ve been conceived in a time of chaos and lived through the rebellion while Katniss was pregnant with him but now he was born in a time of peace, everything coming full circle.

“You sure it’s okay,” Haymitch said.

“You’re fine, Haymitch,” Katniss replied.

Haymitch came into the room and took a spot at the end of the bed. “Would you look at that,” he said in awe, “who would’ve thought my victors would end up with a kid after all of this was over.”

Katniss looked down at her son and smiled, “who knew,” she repeated.

“So does the little guy have a name?”

“Rye,” Katniss answered.

Haymitch nodded, “Rye hu? Very nice, it’s different.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Katniss asked.

“Not at all. Good job you two,” Haymitch said to them. “You do know this means I’m going to have to give up drinking, right, so thanks for that. I can’t exactly be around a kid and be drunk all the time.”

“Well,” said Peeta, “at least now there’s something to keep you sober.”

“Yeah. Leave it up to the kid.”

The room turned silent as they all looked at the baby.

*****

“You’re not staying,” Katniss asked her mom as the two sat on the porch with Katniss feeding two week old Rye who was under a cover.

“You don’t need me here, Katniss. You’ve always been able to take care of yourself.”

“Yeah maybe but I need your help with the baby. I haven’t exactly done this before.” Katniss winced when Rye suckled harder.

Her mom smiled, “You’ll do just fine and besides, you’re not alone. You’ve got Peeta and even Haymitch. You and Peeta have always protected each other. You’ll do right by your son. Someone needs to help out at the hospital in the Capitol.”

“And it has to be you. Well I guess who better? Still, it’s going to be strange not having you around.”

“I’m only a train ride away.”

Katniss nodded. “I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, Katniss. I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

It wasn’t long after her mother had left that Rye had finished eating. 

“She just leave?” Peeta said coming from behind her.

“Yeah.”

“I’m glad she was here.”

“Me too.”

Peeta leaned over and placed a kiss on Katniss’s head. He then looked down at his son and let his boy grasp his finger.

“We’re going to be okay, Katniss.”

“I know. We’ve got each other and we’ve got our family.”

Peeta smiled, “A family," he repeated. 

He and Katniss turned to each other and placed a light kiss on their lips before returning to their son.


End file.
